pokemon_rebornfandomcom-20200216-history
Membership Card
A Membership Card for the Department Store in Obsidia. Collect stickers to increase rank! Stickers First Sticker The first sticker is given for free along with the Membership Card. Location membership1.png Second Sticker The second sticker is obtained by saving a citizen of the Jasper Ward after destroying the PULSE Machine. She thanks the player and invites them to her friend's house in the Peridot Ward, where her friend will give the sticker. Location stickertwo1.png|Jasper Ward building stickertwo2.png|Peridot Ward building Third Sticker The third sticker is obtained on days that're windy. When you go into one of the houses in the Lapis Ward, there'll be a mother who tells you that her son got taken away by a Drifloon. If you go outside of the Abandoned Power Plant, there you will find her son and the Drifloon. When you catch or faint the Drifloon, the kid will thank you and say he'll walk home on his own. On his way back to the Lapis Ward, he gets cornered by a Scolipede and some Venipede in the Jasper Ward. Once you defeat the bug gang, he'll thank you one more time before finally making it back to the Lapis Ward. Speaking to the mother after the son returns earns you another sticker. Fourth Sticker Go to Apophylll academy in the courtyard of the Dojo enter a door on the bottom left where you meet a girl complaining about boredom. She then asks you to steal the community TV for her room. So you proceed to steal a whole TV carrying it down the stairs into the dorm but not before you unsurprisingly get caught by a Batlle Girl, sending you into battle with her sending out a level 40 Krabby, and a level 44 Binacle, to which after she is revealed to be the roommate of the girl you are stealing for. She will allow you to carry it to the dorm. Doing so will let the girl award you with a sticker. Fifth Sticker To the left bellow the area where you found the train used by you and the orphanage onslaught gang is a rock smash-able wall which will lead to a narrow hallway leading to another rock smash- able wall. You'll then be on the other side of the steel beam with a button in front of you to unlock it. Going left, you'll find a rock to smash. Breaking the rock will find you the boyfriend of the lass at the Obsidia pokemon center. Talk to him then go back to the pokemon center. Talk to him again and he'll give you the sticker as thanks. Sixth Sticker On a Clear day at Spinel Town, there will be a lady at a bench near the pokemon center. Talk to her and walk away, you'll see that she'll disappear. Going back to the forest above the entrance from the train wreck will reveal that she hurt her knee. Buy the medicine from the Spinel Town pokemart which is near Tanzan Mountain and give it to her. She will go back to her original location and give you the Department Ticket. Seventh Sticker In the Nature Center at Route 1, You find a scientist that apparently lost their glasses in the woods. You'll be required to use the honey mechanic as well as the Tauros/Bouffalant mechanic. Slathering a tree with honey will make a Heracross and Pinsir Appear. Pinsir does the same as Bouffalant while Heracross removes the spider webs in your path. Eight Sticker You'll find the fifth sticker by the elevator to go to Route 2 at Agate Circus. There you'll meet a small child who is sad that he lost both his parents and asks you to get him some stuff to help him cope with it. He'll ask you to fetch him three things.The first Item is Cotton Candy which is easily bought at one of the stalls near the Circus entrance but the other two items are an air balloon and a pokedoll. Now for the air balloon, it's 3 stalls to the right of the elevator, and the pokedoll is won by hitting a "POWERFUL" on the bell game. After you get all 3 of the items, he is then about to ask you to fetch him ice cream, before his mom found out about his antics. She then gives you a sticker for your troubles.Category:Key Items Category:Bag